Coming Home
by It'smylifenow
Summary: Zoe Hart had lived in Bluebell since she was 5 with her father, Harley Wilkes. Wade Kinsella was love of her life, but she always planned to move to New York and be a big city surgeon. After 8 years and her father's death she decides it is time to move back and take over her father's practice.
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

**Coming Home**

**Zoe Hart had lived in Bluebell since she was 5 with her father, Harley Wilkes. Wade Kinsella was love of her life, but she always planned to move to New York and be a big city surgeon. After 8 years and her father's death she decides it is time to move back and take over her father's practice. **

* * *

Zoe Hart looks up at the empty plantation house and smiles as she remembers all the good memories she had here. Her first kiss with Wade. The first time they said 'I love you.' It was their place. She would hate for someone to buy this place and take it away from them. She didn't want to leave Bluebell. This was her home. But she had dreams bigger than this place. Bigger than her and Wade even.

Wade comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, "Hey, babe. I got your note. What is the emergency?"

She couldn't tell him. He would be devastated. She turns around and kisses him, "Nothing. I just want to be with you. Here. I feel like everything is going to change."

He smiles down at her, "You will always have me. That will never change."

A tear slips out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, Wade, I love you so much."

He wipes away the tear, "I love you, too." He looks at her worriedly, "Is everything ok?"

She nods and smiles, "Of course. The future was always such a distant thing, but now that it is here…I am a little scared."

He hugs her, "Why?"

She pulls back and looks up at him, "What if I fail? What if I let everyone down?"

He laughs as if the idea is crazy, "Zoe Hart, you are the smartest, bravest, most beautiful girl I have ever known. If anyone can dream big and succeed, it is you."

She puts her hands on the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. For him, it was a kiss that held promises of the future, but for her, it was goodbye. She would be gone soon. And the very next day she was.

* * *

**8 years later**

Zoe closes her eyes as she remembers that day. She had made so many mistakes. This trip back home was more than a funeral for her. It was about mending fences. When she had gotten the call that her father died, everything had hit her. How miserable she was in New York. How much she missed being home. She had meant to make this move back earlier, but like everything in the big city time had gotten away from her. And now, her father was gone. She could barely handle the thought.

The bus pulls up to the stop she needed to get off at. This was it. She steps out and sees Lavon. She had only told him that she was returning and he had promised to pick her up. She walks up to him and gives him a big hug, "Lavon! Thank you so much for coming to get me."

Lavon grins, "I have missed you. Being able to see you again is a good feeling though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Zoe smiles sadly, "I know. I think you are the only one that isn't mad at me."

Lavon just shakes his head, "I'm sure everything will be fine. After all, you will be staying with Mayor Lavon Hayes."

Zoe's eyes widen, "Mayor? When did this happen?"

He laughs and picks up her suitcase, "There is a lot that you have missed."

She gets in the car and watches again as the countryside passes by. Everything looked so peaceful. She grins when she sees the town. Once they entered it was like she was able to breathe for the first time in years.

Lavon clears his throat, "So, there is something that I forgot to mention on the phone." Zoe looks at him curiously, but remains silent so he continues, "Well, you will be staying in the carriage house on the plantation."

She laughs when he doesn't continue, "I know. It's a fixer upper but I am sure I can handle it."

He shakes his head, "No it's not that. The gatehouse is also occupied…by Wade."

If Zoe had been drinking something she would have sprayed it all across his dash, "What?!"

He shrugs, "That place has just as much meaning for him as it does for you, Big Z."

She sighs, "I know…I just never thought…Does he know?"

Lavon laughs, "If I didn't tell you, do you really think I would tell him? No, he doesn't know that it is you that is moving in. He knows someone is though. He is at the Rammer Jammer until the funeral. That is probably when you will run into everyone."

Zoe closes her eyes, "No better time to face the fire than at your father's funeral."

They sit in silence the rest of the way and Zoe thinks about Harley Wilkes. He had always been so supportive. Telling her that she could do anything she wanted. If only she had known herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult. She smiles when the plantation comes into view. This was always her favorite place.

* * *

Zoe looks across the street at all the people gathered outside the church. This was it. She starts walking towards them and prepares herself.

Of course, Lemon Breeland is the first one to see her, "My, oh my, but if it isn't Zoe Hart back from her big city gracing us with her presence."

Everyone turns and Zoe sighs, "Hello, Lemon."

Lemon walks closer, "I am surprised-"

Zoe stops her before she can continue, "Lemon, please, for today can we not do this? It's my father's funeral. I promise tomorrow you can say whatever you want, but not today. Please."

Lemon's face softens and she nods, "I am sorry about your daddy, Zoe. He was a good man. A good doctor."

Zoe sadly smiles, "Yes he was and the best father." She looks up and sees Wade avoiding her gaze. She sighs, "We should head inside now."

Everyone shifts to the side and she walks up to the doors and pushes them open. When she sees the casket she nearly breaks apart. Before she could pretend that it was all a dream and she would see her father, but now reality was slapping her in the face.

She puts her hand on the box, "I miss you, Daddy. I am so sorry." Tears start to fall down her face and she rests her forehead against the top of the casket, "I love you so much. I don't know how to breathe with you gone."

Someone puts their hand on her back and she looks up at Lavon, "Come on, Zoe. The service is about to start."

Zoe puts her hand over her mouth and follows him to the front pew. She lays her head against his shoulder and tries to silence her sobs. She listens as Reverend Mayfair speaks about her father and how great he was. He looks at her with a sad smile, "I believe Zoe has a few words she would like to share."

Zoe nods and walks up. She closes her eyes and pictures his face in her mind. She takes a deep breath, "Harley Wilkes was the best man I knew. He was the best father. I didn't go a day without hearing his voice and now that it's absent from my life I feel… I feel…" She takes a shaky breath again, trying to make the tears stop, but it wasn't working, "I'm sorry. I can't…I can't."

Lavon walks up and takes her hand, "its ok, Zoe. I got you. You can do this." She clings to his side for comfort, "What was the last thing you said to him."

She smiles, gratefully, "I said, 'Dad, I am coming home.'"

Lavon grins, "And what did he say to you?"

She laughs, "He told me that it was about time." She bites her lip, "But I was too late. Two days later, he was gone."

Lavon wraps his arms around her, "He died happy, Zo."

She shakes her head, "He died alone." She looks around, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She lets go of Lavon and runs out the doors. She couldn't breathe. This was all too much. She hadn't processed any of it and now it was all hitting her. Her father was dead. She would never see his smile or hear his voice.

Wade turns her towards him and pulls her into a hug, "This doesn't mean I forgive you. I just know the feelin' and how overwhelming it can be."

She doesn't say anything. Just listens to his heartbeat and finds comfort in his unique scent. Still the same. Her breathing slows down and the sobs finally disappear. He pulls her back and looks into her eyes, "Harley was proud of you Zoe and he never felt alone. He talked about you nonstop. I know this is hard, but you have to go back in there. Be the strong woman I know you are."

She nods, "I'm not that strong, Wade." She steps fully out of his embrace and walks back in.

* * *

Zoe walks into the practice after the funeral and looks around. Not much had changed. She is glad for that. She walks into her dad's office and sits in his chair. She closes her eyes and imagines him. The way he greets his patients. Half the practice was hers now.

"What are you doing here?"

She opens her eyes to see Brick, "I-I was just…I wanted to see if I could still feel him, but that doesn't make much sense."

Brick sighs, "Yes it does. I know how hard all this must be."

Zoe stands up and walks over to the book case, "I made so many mistakes in my life. But I will never forgive myself for not coming home sooner. He shouldn't have been alone."

Brick puts his hand on her shoulder, "Have you forgotten where you are? This is Bluebell. No one is ever alone. Your father wouldn't want you to punish yourself like this."

Zoe frowns, "I can't help feel how I feel." She turns to look at him, "I know why you are really here and the answer is no. I am not going to sign away my half of the practice. I owe that much to my father."

Brick shakes his head, "Zoe I-"

Zoe runs her hand through her hair and walks towards the exit, "I don't want to hear it. I JUST buried my father. It would be nice if people would wait a day so I can mourn properly."

Brick sighs, "I'm sorry, Zo."

She waves away his apology and walks out. Being home can be a pain when everyone has something to say to you. At least they had a little respect. She walks to the gazebo in the middle of town square and sits down.

Lemon sits down next to her, "Zoe? Are you ok?"

Zoe shrugs, "I don't know. Why do you care?"

Lemon frowns, "We used to be best friends, Zo. And your daddy was always good to me. I don't want you to be miserable."

Zoe finally looks over at her, "Maybe you should. I deserve it."

Lemon laughs, "You got that right. You left us like we didn't matter. And those notes didn't count as goodbye. Never once did you try to contact us or visit." Lemon shakes her head, "This isn't what I came over here for. I just don't want you to think you are completely alone."

Zoe lies her head back down on the side of the gazebo, "You don't need to worry about me. I won't do anything too stupid. I just need the day to process."

Lemon nods and walks off. Today was not the day to talk to Zoe Hart.

* * *

Wade walks into the kitchen at Lavon's the following morning and is shocked to see none other than Zoe Hart. Why was she here? Didn't she have a home in New York? He figured she would be gone by now. It was her style to leave in the middle of the night without any warning.

Lavon walks in and grins at him, "Mornin' Wade. Hungry?"

Zoe looks up from the magazine she was reading and gives him a small smile as a greeting. He glares at Lavon, "What the hell is going on here?"  
Lavon raises a brow, "What do you mean? I am cooking breakfast, Zoe is living in the carriage house, and the mai-"

Wade's eyes widen and he interrupts him, "Wait, what? Did you say she…" He points to Zoe, "is staying in the carriage house? As in the one across the way from me? As in on the same property?"

Zoe looks at him worriedly, "I'm sorry that it bothers you, but I have every right to live there. And really it is up to Lavon, not you."

Wade scowls at her, "Fine. Just stay on your side of the pond. I don't need to deal with some big city girly shit." He turns on his heel and stomps out the door.

Zoe winces, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Lavon stares at the closed door, "When you leave people behind they are going to be mad." He looks over to her almost apologetically, "Especially the way you did it."

Zoe sighs, "I know. Why did you forgive me?"

Lavon shrugs, "Lavon Hayes doesn't hold grudges. Besides, I wasn't as close to you as they were back then and I know what it is like to want to leave."

Zoe stands up, "But we always come back home. Even if it takes a while."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first time writing a fic for Hart of Dixie. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Thanks :)**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories

Zoe walks into the Rammer Jammer and is greeted with hugs and condolences. She forgot how comforting it was to live in a small town. Dash DeWitt walks up to her, "Well, well Zoe Hart. We are so glad to see you back here. You made good out there in the world. Are you here to stay?"

Zoe smiles, unable to believe that someone actually wanted her here, "Yes. I am going to take over my father's half of the practice. So if you need a checkup…"

Dash grins and turns to the crowd, "Good news, everyone! Dr. Hart is here to stay! Our golden child has returned."

Zoe laughs and looks around at all the cheering people. She looks over in time to see Wade glare at the whole room. How was that possible? George Tucker walks up behind her, "And I thought I was the golden child."

Zoe turns to him, "Hello, George. How are you doing?"

He grins, "I am just fine. I am sorry about your dad." Zoe smiles in acknowledgement. "So, staying in town?"

She shrugs, "There really is no place like home. For the most part, everyone has been very kind, but it seems the people who really matter hate me." She eyes him suspiciously, "Why are you being so nice? Aren't you mad, too?"

He laughs, "You're forgetting. I left too…"

Lemon comes in and rolls her eyes, "Not in the same way. At least we knew you were goin'. She didn't even care about us enough to say good bye."

Zoe sighs, "Lemon, I…"

Lemon holds up her hand, "Don't. You won't be earnin' my forgiveness anytime soon. You were supposed to be my maid of honor!"

George touches Lemon's hand, "Now, Lemon, we all made mistakes when we were younger. You can't hold it against her forever."

Lemon scowls, "I sure as hell can! And don't think for a second that Wade will ever forgive you. You ruined his life!"

Lemon pulls George out the door and Zoe stands frozen in place trying to catch her breath. Lemon had been her best friend since they first met in kindergarten. Pretty much inseparable.

* * *

**Kindergarten**

Zoe walks onto the playground and looks around sadly. No one was going to like her here. She didn't even have any friends when she lived in New York. Of course her parents had never taken her anywhere. She felt shy and unsure of herself. A small blonde girl who was dressed in yellow walks up to her and smiles, "Hi. You are my new friend ok?"

Zoe grins, "Ok. My name is Zoe Hart."

The girl nods, "My name is Lemon Breeland. My daddy is a doctor."

Zoe gasps, "So is mine!"

Lemon shakes her head, "No, I don't know any Dr. Harts'. There is only one other doctor and he is Dr. Wilkes."

Zoe nods, "That's my daddy. I moved in with him a week ago."

Lemon frowns as if none of this makes sense, "Where did you live before?"

Zoe saddens slightly, "With my mommy and my…fake daddy. They didn't want me anymore."

Little Lemon hugs her, "Well, we want you. I changed my mind. I don't want you to just be my friend! You are my best friend! Forever!"

Zoe grins widely, "And always!"

* * *

**present day**

"Zoe? Zoe?" Lavon shakes her by the shoulder, "ZOE!"

Zoe shakes her head and returns to the present moment. She looks up at Lavon, "Oh. Sorry. I guess I spaced out or something."

Lavon laughs, "Not a good place for that, Big Z. You are blocking the doorway."

Zoe smiles and follows Lavon to the bar and sits on a stool. Wade sighs, "It seems no matter where I go I can't escape you, Doc."

Zoe shrugs apologetically, "It is a small town. But if you want I can leave and I will try to keep out of your way at Lavon's as well."

She gets up off the stool and starts walking away. Lavon reaches out, "Zoe, you shouldn't have to…"

She smiles, "its ok, Lavon. There are other places here to get coffee."

Lavon looks at Wade with a plea in his eyes. Wade rolls his eyes, "Listen, Doc, it looks like no matter what we are going to run into each other. 'Specially if you insist on stayin'. We can be…civil, I guess."

Zoe runs a hand over her face, "Fine, but I should go anyway. I have to study some old files of my dad's. Hopefully his patients will become mine."

She walks out and Lavon sighs, "Why can't you forgive her, Wade?"

Wade raises a brow questioningly, "The day I forgive her is the day hell freezes over. She left me like I was nothing. She doesn't deserve my forgiveness just because she comes back."

Lavon shrugs, "She was following her dreams."

Wade shakes his head, "There was a time she was my dream. I thought she felt the same. It doesn't matter anymore. I have other dreams now. Better ones."

Wade turns and walks to the back.

* * *

Zoe walks into the practice and back into the office that was to be hers. It was going to be hard to think of it as anything other than Dr. Wilkes. She picks up the stack of files and opens the one on top. This was going to take a while, but Harley was always thorough.

She had been at it for two hours when Brick walks in, "Time to have a conversation, Dr. Hart."

Zoe looks up and sighs, "I already told you that I am not giving up my half."

Brick sits across from her, "I don't want you to."

Zoe looks at him in shock, "You don't? But…but…"

He laughs, "Zoe you are forgetting that I have known you since you were tiny. You were at my house more often than I was. It is only fair I give you a chance. Not like you will be here long anyways."

Zoe frowns, "I am moving back. I am not going anywhere."

Brick gives her a fatherly smile, "Now, now we all know that isn't true. Small town life isn't for you."

Zoe stands up angrily, "You have no idea what you are talking about, Dr. Breeland. I grew up here. I belong here just as much as anyone else. I will not be chased away!"

Brick shakes his head, "You have a year, Zoe. After that year is up…I expect you will be gone." He walks out the door and leaves a stunned Zoe behind him.

Why did everyone think she is leaving? It was true that she had done that once, but she had needed to expand her world a little. She was getting tired of people holding something that happened 8 years ago against her. She would earn their forgiveness. Lemon would be her friend again and Wade will too. She was more stubborn than any of them knew and she had grown up a lot since then.

* * *

Wade closes down the Rammer Jammer and heads home. Normally he would leave the place with a girl, but ever since Zoe's arrival he hasn't felt like himself. He was reminded of all the heartbreak she had left him with. It had taken him longer than he was willing to admit to get over her. But now he wasn't sure if he was. Seeing her brought up all the old feelings, but even more she brought out an anger he didn't know he had.

She acted like they all should forgive her because her father died. As much as he was sorry for her pain, he knew that was impossible. He drives up to the gate house and gets out. He looks over at the carriage house and sighs. She was there. Just feet away. In a place that represented them in every way possible.

* * *

**7th grade**

It was Halloween and Zoe, George, Lemon and Wade were finally allowed to go out without any parents supervising. They were excited. They meet up at the gazebo in the middle of town dressed up in their costumes. Lemon was Belle from beauty and the Beast. Zoe was a pirate. George was Prince Charming. Wade was a cowboy. They all trick-or-treat for a while when Wade gets a giant grin on his face.

Zoe looks at him suspiciously, "I know that look. You have a shenanigan planned don't you?"

Wade laughs, "Shenanigan? Never. I have the best plan in the world." He grabs her arm and whispers in her ear.

She gasps and practically jumps up and down, "Wade Kinsella you may be a genius."

He huffs up proudly, "Could you ever think otherwise?"

Zoe shakes her head and yells for George and Lemon, "Come on! It is time to go where no man dare to go."

Lemon's eyes widen, "I don't know. That sounds dangerous. Especially if it is you two plannin' it."

Zoe feigns hurt, "Would I ever lead you astray?"

Lemon and George look at each other and simultaneously nod, "Yes!"

Zoe looks up at Wade, "Can you believe them? Acting like I am the one that causes so many problems."

Wade shrugs, "Such a shame."

Lemon rolls her eyes, "Zoe Hart! You are the one that talked me into tp-ing the principal's office. You dragged me into that scary barn and scared me half to death. You-"

Zoe holds up her hands, "Whoa, I get it. I'm fun and you aren't."

Lemon was never one to back down from a challenge, "Oh no! I will show you just how much fun I can be."

Zoe grins, "There's the best friend I love. George?"

George looks between the three of them, "I might as well. If I don't I will never hear the end of it."

Wade and Zoe high five and order the two to follow them. The plantation is almost in view when Lemon stops, "Oh no! I am not going in there! They say it's haunted."

Wade laughs, "Awh, look at little Lemon. Afraid of ghosts, are you?"

Zoe slaps his arm, "Come on, Lemon. It isn't haunted. It will be fun. Please. Don't be a coward."

George takes Lemon's hand, "I will hold your hand all the way through. I promise."

Lemon blushes and nods. Zoe grins. One day those two were going to be married. She just knew it. Lemon has always had a crush on him and it looks like George felt the same way. Wade and Zoe exchange glances and run up ahead and to the door. She looks at it, "Should we knock? Maybe it will open all scary like. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Wade puts his arm around her shoulders, "This is why we are friends, Hart. You're almost as fearless as me. Plus, you like scary things."

Zoe smiles, "Oh, Kinsella, I am 10x more fearless than you." And to prove it she opens the door and walks inside. Wade is about to go in when the door slams in his face and Zoe screams.

Lemon and George run up, still hand in hand and ask what happened.

Wade bangs on the door and tries to open it, but it was locked, "I don't know. Zoe walked in there and then the door shut and now…"

He stops when more screams leak through the door. Lemon yanks on the handle, "Zoe! We will get you out of there! Wade! Do something!"

Wade glares at her, "What do you think I am trying to do?" He walks to the window and opens it, "This way!"

All three jump through and look around. It was completely dark inside and they couldn't see anything. George yells, "Zoe! Are you ok?" He looks over at where he thinks Wade is, "We should have brought flashlights."

Wade barely hears him as he rifles through the backpack he had and finds one, "I do plan some things." He turns it on and they walk to the door, "It is unlocked. Why couldn't we get in?"

George takes the light and turns it up the stairs, "Look! Fresh footsteps in the dust. And it looks like someone was dragged."

Wade walks ahead and studies the path, "Thank God we brought the boy scout along. Come one. We have to save Zoe!"

They run up the stairs following the trail. It stops at a bedroom door that was closed. Wade tries to open it, but it is locked. He knocks, "Zoe? Are you in there? Please say something."

Silence follows and the three of them look at each other. Lemon shudders, "Maybe we should call the sheriff. Someone could have her in there. They could be killing her. We ne-"

She is interrupted by a creak behind them and Zoe jumping out of the shadows saying "BOO!" They all scream and holler and Zoe nearly falls over laughing, "I got you all good! You should have seen your faces."

Lemon slaps her arm angrily, "Zoe Hart, you do know how to give a girl a heart attack! What the heck were you thinkin'? I was so worried! I thought some serial killer was murderin' you!"

Zoe shrugs, "Don't be so dramatic! It is Halloween. A night to be scared. I was just helping out."

Wade smiles, "Well, done. But you are going to pay for that." His smile gets bigger, "And I know just the way." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

Before anyone can stop him, he is running down the stairs and she is caught between laughter and screaming. He runs out the door and towards the pond. She hits his back lightly, "Wade Kinsella, if you throw me in the pond and give me hypothermia my daddy will kill you!"

Wade stops and puts her down, "Dang, I forgot about your dad. He is scary when it comes to health things." He smiles down at her, "There is only one thing left to do, then."

She holds her head up and meets his gaze challengingly, "Oh yeah? And what is that?"

He grabs her face with both hands and kisses her on the lips. It was a short kiss, but Zoe nearly melted. She had never in her life been kissed. Wade pulls back and smiles, "Not bad, Zo."

He walks away, leaving her there in shock. Lemon walks over wide eyed, "Did Wade just…?"

Zoe nods and looks at her best friend, "No one has ever kissed me before. It was…amazing."

Lemon smiles, "Awh, look at you. Wade and Zoe sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes ma- Ow." She holds her arm where Zoe hit her, "That was mean."

Zoe just smiles, "Wait, til George Tucker kisses you, Lemon. All sorts of teasing is going to happen."

* * *

**present day**

Wade walks backwards towards his house. He didn't know why that memory had popped up and he wasn't too happy about it. Zoe Hart had been his first kiss. He knew he was hers as well. That night changed everything. He had been in love with her for years before that. Of course that was little boy love. The real deep in the heart love came in high school when they actually dated. But that was long ago. Now she was a stranger and he was determined to keep it that way. Zoe Hart would never get the chance to break his heart ever again. He turns around and slams his front door shut after him.

* * *

**A/N: Zoe is getting some mixed signals from the town, but will the two people who matter most to her ever forgive? Lemon, Zoe and Wade are three of the most stubborn people. It is going to be a struggle. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and review please. I love to hear your thoughts. :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Rooftops and Secrets

Zoe stares at her coffee with a blank look. She hadn't slept in days. Well, only 2 days, but it felt like longer. She barely could think straight. Luckily, she doesn't have any appointments until noon so she could go back to bed. She makes a face at her coffee. The thought of going to bed and being disappointed again didn't sound too exciting.

Lavon walks into the kitchen, "Mornin', Big Z. Enjoying your coffee?"

She looks up, barely hearing him, "Do you ever have troubles sleeping?"

Lavon shrugs, "Maybe every once in a while. But that is usually when I have something very important on my mind. Big town events. Why?"

Zoe goes back to staring at her coffee, "Just wondering."

He tilts her chin up, "Zo, you look awful."

She grimaces, "Thanks. That means so much."

He sighs and sits next to her, "What's on your mind?"

Zoe shakes her head. She couldn't tell him. She barely knew. Was it her father's death? Was it the fact that Wade wouldn't even look at her? Or it could be because every time Lemon sees her she makes a snide comment. Or maybe it was the fact that her mother wouldn't stop calling her, no matter how many times Zoe ignored the phone call

She bangs her head on the counter, "I have way too many thoughts to express. They would drive you crazy."

She hears the door open and shut, but doesn't bother looking up. She misses the inquisitive look Wade gives Lavon, but hears the laugh, "Is she dead? Can I sell her stuff?"

Zoe looks up and glares, "No, I am not dead! And I don't plan on dying anytime soon! But don't worry, Wade! I will get out of your precious way! I have other things to do!"

She stomps out and leaves the two men in shock at her outburst. Wade raises a brow, "What's wrong with her?"

Lavon just shakes his head, "She just lost her father, Wade. Now, I know you don't like her and I am not saying you have to forgive her, but cut her some slack. At least for a week or two. No one deals with death well." He looks up at him, "You should know that better than anyone."

Wade watches Lavon leave and sighs. How was it that he was always the jackass in the end? He was sorry for her loss and he had told her as much, but he had every right to be mad. How could she still get under his skin? How could she make him want to hug her and comfort her? This was ridiculous. Annoyed, he throws a glass into the sink and it shatters. That didn't help.

* * *

Zoe walks into town and sits in the gazebo. This was her thinking place. The first time she came here she was 6. Her dad had been at the practice and she was with Mrs. Breeland and Lemon. Lemon was trying to balance perfectly on the edge of a wall. Zoe laughs at the memory. So many of these places reminded her of why she missed home so much. Her dreams had been to be a big city surgeon until she moved here. She was an ambitious 5 year old. But then she had fallen in love with Bluebell. How had it all gone wrong? She knew, but no one else did. Nor would they ever know.

A young girl with glasses and long brown hair sits next to her, "Hi, I'm Rose."

Zoe smiles, "I'm Zoe. Nice to meet you."

Rose grins back, "Sorry to bother you, but this is my thinking place and I have a lot to think about today."

Zoe raises a brow at her, "Really? This has always been my thinking spot. A place where I can feel safe but still get the peaceful noise of the town."

Rose nods in agreement, "That is what I always thought. People just think I am crazy."

Zoe laughs, "I think we are all just a little crazy. Nothing wrong with it. Keeps life on its toes." She turns more to face the girl, "Tell me about why you came here today. Maybe I can help."

Rose purses her lips and considers, "It might be helpful to get another person's opinion." Rose turns back to her, "There is this boy. His name is Frederick Dean. He is so cute, but he doesn't even notice me."

Zoe sighs, "Well that doesn't seem right. Have you tried talking to him?"

Rose shakes her head, "NO! Are you crazy? What would I say? I would be absolutely mortified."

Zoe touches her shoulder, "If you never talk to him you can never get to know him. Be interested. Find out what you have in common."

Rose shrugs, "I don't know. What if he thinks I am weird?"

Zoe laughs, "Look at you, Rose. You are beautiful and obviously intelligent. You are your own worst enemy. I know it is scary putting yourself out there, but sometimes it is necessary. Take risks. Life is too short to hesitate."

Rose grins, "You are absolutely right, Zoe Hart! I just have to be brave." She sighs, "But how do I start?"

Zoe thinks, "Do you know anything that he is interested in?"

Rose nods, "I know he likes the chew. I only know because I am a fan and he saw me reading it once. He said that he liked it."

Zoe puts her hands up in excitement, "See? You already have something in common. Start from there and work your way up."

Rose leans forward and hugs her, "You are awesome, Zoe Hart!"

Zoe grins, "I know. Now, go on. Get your man. I am sure he is wandering around here somewhere."

Rose laughs and runs off with a wave. Zoe grins at her retreating form. For the first time in days she felt so much better about herself. She possibly helped a young girl find love. She was in such a good mood that she felt hungry so she decides to go to the Rammer Jammer for a late breakfast.

She walks in and is almost to the bar when she hears a familiar voice behind her, "Well, be still my heart. If it isn't the one and only Zoe."

She turns around and grins, "Jesse? What are you doing here?"

He holds out his arms and she runs into them. He spins her around and puts her back on the ground. He holds her back by the shoulders, "Now is that any way to treat your favorite Kinsella brother?"

Zoe rolls her eyes, "You were always so full of yourself."

Wade speaks up from behind them, "And such a pain in the ass. Why the hell are you here?"

Jesse raises his brow, "I came to see my little brother. Is that such a crime?"

Wade scowls, "It is when no one wants you here."

Zoe touches Jesse's arm, "It is good to have a friend on this side with me."

Jesse frowns, "Really? Why would anyone treat such a beautiful girl like you like this?"

Zoe shrugs, "Sometimes girls like me deserve it."

Jesse shakes his head, "Why didn't you stay in New York? The last time I saw you was…2 years ago?"

Wade's eyes widen, "You kept in contact with him?"

Zoe shakes her head, "No, he was in the city and we ran into each other for 2 seconds."

Jesse nods, "Yeah. What is it you said, 'Jesse? Oh my, God. Good to see you. I have to go. Bye.'"

Zoe smiles tightly, "Oh yeah. There was an emergency…with my mother and stepfather. Big hurry." She looks at her wrist like there was a watch, "Speaking of. I have to go. I have a patient coming in the office. It was great seeing you. Bye."

Jesse watches her and then looks at Wade, "Was that a little strange to you?"

Wade shrugs, "I stopped evaluating Zoe Hart a long time ago."

Jesse sits at the bar, "You should give her a break."

Wade slams down the towel he was holding, "And why should I do that?"

Jesse sighs, "Before she saw me in New York, she was on the phone with someone. She was talking about a threat that lost its meaning when she moved out of Bluebell."

Wade frowns, "What threat?"

Jesse shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her. Might finally get the full story."

Wade watches him get up and runs a hand through his hair. He shouldn't care. It was no longer his place to care. He didn't want to care, but dammit he needed to know. He looks at the clock. He would ask her when he gets off work. Damn that woman and damn his brother for even saying anything.

* * *

Zoe is sitting on her bed reading when someone knocks on her door. She puts the book down and is shocked to see Wade, "Wade?"

Wade rolls his eyes, "Can I come in? I have to ask you something."

Zoe steps back and closes the door, "What is it?"

Wade looks around uncomfortably, "Jesse said something after you left…Something about a threat that was the reason you left Bluebell."

Zoe looks up in surprise and shakes her head, "He must be mistaken. I never said that."

Wade turns to her angrily, "Don't lie to me, Zoe! I deserve to know the truth."

Zoe glares at him, "You know why I left! I wanted to be a surgeon and I couldn't do that here! Now, leave, please."

Wade slams his hand on the door before she can open it and manages to trap her between it and him, "I don't know why you left! I got a note! All it said was 'Sorry things couldn't be different.' Is that all I meant to you? Not even worth a goodbye or an explanation!"

Zoe lets the angry tears fall down her face, "You meant EVERYTHING to me! You don't know what I went through! You don't know! You can never know! You think you are the only one that was heartbroken? You are wrong!" She looks away from him, "Just go away, Wade. Go and hate me from your house."

Wade surprises them both by turning her face to his and kissing her. The kiss wasn't soft or romantic, but hard and demanding. She puts her hands on his shoulders and slowly moves them up to his neck. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth and she gasps. He pulls her up so that her legs wrap around his waist and her back is fully against the door. He lifts her shirt enough to touch the skin of her stomach. She moans at his touch and starts tugging at his shirt.

And just as quickly as he started it, he ended it. He drops her feet to the floor and backs away. She looks up into his eyes, searching for something she couldn't find behind the shield he had thrown up. She moves away from the door and he slams out of the house. She lets out a deep ragged breath and falls against the wall, sliding down until she is sitting. She puts her head on her knees and cries.

* * *

Zoe sits on the edge of a roof a couple hours later and waits. She knows what time of the month it is. She takes a drink of the bottle of alcohol and smiles when Earl Kinsella sits next to her, "Hi, Earl."

Earl smiles drunkenly, "Zoe Hart, I have missed seeing that pretty face." He looks down at the street, "Why are you up here?"

Zoe shrugs, "I've messed up, Earl. I thought I did the right thing, but I think it was also wrong. I don't know what to do anymore."

He puts his arm around her shoulder, "You have come to the right person. I know what that's like."

She lays her head on his shoulder, "Is it easier? Being drunk all the time?"

Earl sighs, "Sometimes, yes. Other times, no. It makes you forget why you wanted to be drunk in the first place, but once you sober up it is like reliving the memories all over again. It is a vicious cycle."

She takes another drink, "I would do anything to forget. No one understands. They can't and I can't tell them."

He looks down as the people start to gather, "You shouldn't have to carry everything on your shoulders. Tell them the truth. The way you told me."

She looks up shocked, "You remember? The only reason I told you was because I thought you would forget. Why haven't you said anything?"

He smiles, "Who would listen to Crazy Earl? Besides it isn't for me to tell."

Lemon yells from below, "Zoe?! What the hell are you doing up there?"

Zoe yells back, "I am talking to Earl! What does it look like?"

George frowns, "But they said you were up there first."

Zoe rolls her eyes, "Yeah because I was waiting for him. Same reason you all know to gather here."

Earl laughs, "She is having a crisis. Don't worry I will talk her down."

Zoe shakes with laughter, "You are a funny man. Maybe I can be crazy Zoe. And we can do this every month together."

Earl shakes his head, "Oh no, little lady. You are a doctor and from what I hear a good one. We need you to be sane. Leave all the crazy to me."

Zoe nods, "Fine." She looks around, "Guess I should go before Wade comes to sing you down."

He smirks, "I do love father and son time. Come on." He stands up and reaches for her hand. She takes his and he pulls her up. She screams as she starts to fall backwards and she hears a collective gasp as the crowd below watches. Earl grabs her arm and pulls her back, "Whoa, careful."

Zoe touches her stomach and tries to catch her breath, "You saved my life. Thanks."

Earl shrugs, "It was nothing."

* * *

Wade was hiding in the shadows. He had seen Zoe walk up and sit on the edge. He had seen his father join her. He had heard every word spoken. What was she hiding? And why did she tell Earl? Why was she driving him crazy? He almost jumped out of the shadows when she had started to fall, but luckily, for a drunken man, Earl had good reflexes. She thanks him and walks away.

Wade waits a few minutes before he goes to sing Earl down once again from the roof top all the while thinking of what Zoe Hart was hiding. She had left all those years ago, leaving him in a broken mess. He had thought she was selfish and swore never to care about anyone. But maybe there was another reason. He would never forgive her, but he had to know. And he would find out. One way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Zoe has a secret and she is not willing to spill it. I already know, of course, how everyone, and I mean everyone, is going to find out. **

**I think the next chapter is going to involve more Lemon and Zoe moments. Find out what Lemon is feeling. And there is another surprise that you are just going to have to read to find out. You might hate me for it, but it is all part of the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please keep up the reviews. I do love to read them.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon's Mistake

Lemon is sitting at the Rammer Jammer barely able to concentrate. All she can think about is Zoe Hart. They had made so many plans and then Zoe was gone. Lemon had felt like a piece of her was lost forever. And now that she was back, all the hurt feelings came crashing down on her. But at the same time joy at seeing her again was there.

Wade sits next to her, "Are you ok, Lemon? You seem more stressed than usual."

Lemon shakes her head, "I don't know. Zoe has managed to shake up everything…again. She was my best friend. I always dreamed that all my wedding plans would involve her. And now…I just want my friend back."

Wade sighs, "I know. And I want the girl I loved back, but she left us, Lemon. For reasons she refuses to tell anyone."

Lemon looks over at him, "Why should we care?"

Wade shrugs, "I don't know, but I do and I did something stupid because of it."

Lemon closes her eyes, "Oh, God, Wade. What did you do?"

He smiles sadly, "I kissed her."

She touches his shoulder, "We all know you never fell out of love with her. But you can't do that. She will just hurt you again."

Wade runs a hand through his hair, "It was a onetime thing." He purses his lips considering whether or not to tell her, "Lemon, we have to find out what happened all those years ago. Why she left. Somethin' happened. I don't know what, but I think it will give us all the closure we need."

Lemon frowns, "What do you mean?"

Before he can answer Zoe walks in and is greeted by a younger girl with dark brown hair and a similar fashion. Zoe grabs her arm and glares, "What the hell are you doing here, Brooke?"

Brooke grins, "I ran away! I told mom and dad that I wanted to be more like my big sis and no longer be controlled!"

Zoe shakes her head, "They are going to know you are here! They will kill me and then they will kill you and then me again. I don't want them here."

Brooke puts, "But Zoe they are so mean. Well, daddy is. You should know that better than anyone. Mom just drinks her martinis and wine and ignores everything that is happening around her. I can't take it anymore."

Zoe hugs her, "I know, but you are only 16 and you know how he feels about this place."

Brooke looks up at her, "What is more important to you? Me? Or some dumb southern town that no one cares about? If you really loved me you would never have left me alone in New York with them."

Zoe rolls her eyes, "I didn't leave you alone. I have had enough of this. I told you to go to that school far, far away. And I told you when I left to move back here that when you were of age I would bring you here. There is nothing they can do then."

Brooke shakes her head, "Is that why you came back when you were 18? Because they had no control? Don't forget I know the reason you came back and as honorable as it was, it was also stupid."

Zoe shushes her and looks around nervously, "That is entirely different. How did you even know to come here?"

Brooke laughs, "Well, you ask one person in town and they point the way. Apparently, you come here every morning. I don't know why. This place is disgusting."

Lemon looks at Wade and they both get up and walk over to the pair. Zoe groans, "Great. This should be fun."

Lemon smiles at the new girl, "Hello, my name is Lemon Breeland. And who are you?"

The girl laughs, "Lemon?" She looks at Zoe, "Seriously?"

Zoe hits her on the arm, "Show some manners." She looks at Lemon, "This is my little sister, Brooke Hart. And she is about to leave."

Wade smirks, "Now hold on. I think she has every right to be here. Tell us everything that you have been up to the past 8 years."

Brooke eyes him with a disgusted face, "And who are you?"

He grins, "I am Wade Kinsella."

Her eyes widen, "THE Wade Kinsella. Zoe kept a picture of yo-"

Zoe puts her hand over her mouth, "Don't listen to her. She is crazy. I have to get you home."

Brooke turns on her and shakes her head, "Please, Zoe. It is getting worse. Daddy is a lot angrier since you moved away and mom is drinking more and more. I can't go back."

Zoe bites her lip, "Why does Ethan even care?"

Brooke shrugs, "I don't know. For the first 8 years of my life I didn't even know you existed and then one day they sat me down and said Zoe is coming home. Mom didn't look thrilled and she kept glaring at daddy."

Zoe sighs, "They are going to come for you."

Brooke nods, "I know."

Zoe looks over at Wade and Lemon, "Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

Lemon frowns, "Zoe, why did you leave? I think it is time you told us."

Brooke looks at Zoe with shock, "They don't know? Why haven't you told them?"

Zoe shrugs, "That's my business. Come on, Brooke. You can stay with me until judgment day." Zoe looks at the clock on the wall, "Crap. I have a patient." She looks around, "Stay here until I get back and please don't get into any trouble."

Zoe walks out and Lemon frowns, "She really does know how to avoid a question, doesn't she?"

Wade scowls, "Yes and it is really startin' to piss me off."

Brooke shakes her head, "So, are you two back together?"

Wade laughs, "Hell no! I wouldn't ever date her after last time."

She frowns, "Oh, I thought you actually loved her. I guess she was wrong when she told me the stories of your love."

Lemon lifts a brow, "She was the one that left us. Not the other way around."

Brooke glares at the blonde, "What do you know about Zoe? Anything? Because I can probably tell you the type of person she is better than you can. She gave up everything for this town and this is how you repay her? I can't believe she was ever friends with either of you."

She stomps over to a table and sits down glaring at them while they stare at each other in confused shock.

* * *

Zoe walks towards the Rammer Jammer after she treats her patients and almost falls over when she runs into some guy.

She puts her hands out to catch him and he does the same. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He shakes his head, "Oh no it was my fault."

She laughs, "Maybe it was both our faults."

He nods, "Let's go with that. My name is Judson."

She smiles, "I am Zoe. And I would love to talk more but I have to deal with my sister."

He sighs, "Well maybe I will see you around."

She waves, "It was nice bumping into you." She turns and hits herself on the forehead, "That was stupid."

Rose runs over to her and grins, "Who was that?"

Zoe opens the door to the Rammer Jammer and sighs, "That was Judson and before you ask anything else that is all I know about him."

Rose sighs, "Well he was cute. Very cute. You should date him."

Zoe throws her hands up, "I just met the guy. That isn't exactly how these things work."

Rose rolls her eyes, "What was the advice you gave me? I think it was along the lines of get to know him!"

Zoe scrunches her nose, "I hate when people throw my advice in my face."

Brooke stands up happily, "You met someone? Are you in love?"

Zoe smiles sarcastically, "Yes. I am so in love. As a matter of fact, I only came here to tell you that I am eloping and I will see you after the honeymoon." She sighs, "No, I accidently ran into him and we exchanged names. That's it."

Brooke deflates, "Well, that is disappointing. If I ran into a cute guy I would jump his…"

Zoe gasps, "You better not finish that sentence Brooke Hart! You're 16 years old!"

Rose laughs, "I like her. She is very forward. But you don't have to throw yourself at him. Just get to know him. Maybe one day you will fall in love and get married."

Brooke shrugs, "Boring, but I guess that is the cost of being old."

Zoe looks up at the ceiling, "I hate teenagers."

The girls laugh and she turns around to see Judson walking in. He smiles and walks up to her, "There is something that I forgot to do."

Zoe frowns, "Oh? And what is that?"

He grabs her and kisses her. When he pulls back he smiles, "I figure you owe me that. You know for almost knocking me over."

Zoe touches her lips and turns to see Wade glaring at the two of them. She turns back, "Listen, you seem really great, but I just…I can't…"

He shakes his head, "Don't worry. I will see you around."

Brooke hits her arm, "What is wrong with you? That was hot!"

Zoe sits down and shakes her head, "It just didn't feel right."

Rose tilts her head, "Are you ok, Zoe? You look a little pale."

Zoe ignores them and tries to figure out what she was feeling. She had kissed other guys besides Wade before and she never felt like she was betraying him, but now? Why did she feel so horrible? The kiss was nice, but she really didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. She thought about all the guys she had dated in New York. Well the 2 guys. She hadn't felt anything for them either. Not really. But when Wade had kissed her it was like her feelings turned back on. Why?

Brooke shakes her, "Zoe! ZOE!"

Zoe looks up at her, "Sorry, let's get you home."

* * *

Lemon watches Zoe leave. There was something wrong with her after that guy kissed her. She hates that she can still read Zoe. She knew when Zoe was lying. She knew when she was happy. She knew when she was upset. She knew when she was sad. Which she usually was lately. It made it so much harder to hate her for all the pain she had caused. And now she might have a legitimate reason behind everything.

George sits down and kisses her cheek, "Hey, sweetie. Is everything ok?"

Lemon shakes her head, "I can't figure it out."

George sighs, "Don't tell me you are still obsessing over Zoe Hart."

Lemon takes a deep breath, "Well, what else am I going to do? You know as much as I do that this wedding brings up a lot of memories of Zoe and I. This was supposed to be our time."

George laughs, "I thought it was our time, but hey I might be able to get into that."

Lemon slaps his shoulder, "Oh, George Tucker! I don't know what I see in that perverse mind of yours."

He kisses her lips, "You know there is so much more to me than that. I am smart, handsome, a lawyer, funny…"

Lemon smiles, "Alright before you get all full of yourself, let me stop you. All I meant was, we planned for our magical wedding days since we were 10 and now here I am doing it all by myself. I mean I have Anna Beth and the Belles, but it isn't the same."

George sighs, "I know. But she is here now. You can forgive her. We all make mistakes when we are young. She was young."

Lemon looks over at Wade, "Do you remember what he used to be like, George?"

George follows her line of site, "He used to be happy and carefree."

Lemons nods, "And now look at him. He is always angry. And always so sad. 8 years and he still hasn't gotten over her. It's not fair."

* * *

**Senior year**

Lemon and Zoe sit at their usual lunch tables waiting for their boyfriends. Lemon smiles as George sits down and kisses her. Zoe looks up expectantly at Wade and he grins. He pulls her up and dips her before kissing her. She laughs as he brings her back up.

Lemon stares, wide eyed, "My, my but that got my heart flutterin' for sure."

George frowns, "I wish I had known."

Zoe sits down again still a little dizzy, "What was that all about? I mean I enjoyed it…a lot, but whoa."

Wade laughs and puts his arm around her shoulder, "That is the kind of guy I am. I like to sweep you off your feet and then leave you wanting more. Drives the ladies crazy."

Zoe scowls, "Excuse me? Ladies? There better be no ladies."

He touches her cheek, "Don't worry, babe, I only have eyes for you. I just like to make the rest jealous. I mean, look at me."

Lemon shakes her head, "You have such a big head, Wade. You are lucky that Zoe fell in love with you in the first place. No other girl would."

Zoe frowns, "Now, now that isn't true. Wade is a great guy. A great kisser. Great to look at. Funny. Smart. He can fix anything. And some other stuff I am sure you don't want to hear about."

Lemon throws a piece of bread at her, "Zoe Hart! You are not helping with his ego."

Wade throws the bread back and kisses Zoe again, "Don't be mean to my lady. She is only telling it like it is. Besides, I am the lucky one. Look at her! Damn!"

George sighs, "You two are perfect for each other."

Lemon nods her agreement, "Yep. I just can't imagine who else would date either one of you."

Zoe makes a shocked noise and throws some of her food at Lemon, "You can be so mean sometimes."

Wade stands up and yells, "Food fight!" And flings his whole tray so all the food flies across the table and hits George. George retaliates and next thing they are all running around, covered in food and laughing. Wade picks up Zoe and uses her as a shield. She runs her hands down his shirt and to his pants. He grins, expectantly until he feels the mashed potatoes she had in her hands sliding down his leg.

He mocks a glare and she giggles, "You are going to pay for that Hart!"

She squeals and tries to get away, but he just grabs a cup from behind him and pours it down her shirt. She lets out a loud screaming laugh as she finally falls free and to the ground. Wade falls beside her and they laugh until their eyes water.

* * *

**present day**

Lemon can't help but to smile at the memory, "They were both so carefree."

George sighs, "Now they both always looks so sad and…alone."

Lemon looks down at the notebook in her hand, "We have to find out why Zoe left. I can't forgive her until I know the truth. I deserve to know the damn truth."

George rubs her back, "Well, then what are you waiting for?"

Lemon takes out her phone, "We have to have a plan first. She isn't going to spill so easily and her little sister won't talk now that we burned that bridge." She smiles when she finds what she is looking for, "I have a call to make to Ethan Hart. He should know where his daughter ran off to. Don't you think?"

George shrugs. He didn't see why not.

* * *

**A/N: So Zoe has a sister. Lemon is making a phone call she will regret and Wade just wants some closure. Plus Zoe feels nothing for the other guys in her life. What is that about? Is she missing something?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and trust me when i say the next chapter is going to be intense, emotional, and revealing. So stay tuned and please keep up the reviews. Thank you :)**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises and Realizations

Ethan Hart arrives in Bluebell along with Candice the very next day. He glances out the window and looks at the townspeople with disgust. They pull up beside a red headed woman. He rolls down the window, "Do you know a Zoe Hart?"

The girl nods, "Yeah, she is living up at the plantation, but usually around this time she is at the Rammer Jammer. It's not too far from here."

He nods and rolls up the window, "The Rammer Jammer? What a ridiculous name?" He tells the driver and they pull up two minutes later. Zoe is sitting inside with Brooke at a table. They are laughing and having a good time when Wade walks over and pours them more tea.

He glances out the window, "Is that a limo?"

Zoe's head snaps up and she looks at Brooke worriedly, "They are here."

Before she can do anything, Ethan walks in. Everyone in the room turns to him. Lemon watches closely with George and Brick next to her. Zoe pushes Brooke behind her and lets out a frightened breath.

Ethan and Candice walk forward and he smiles, "Zoe. What makes you think you can hide my daughter from me?"

Zoe shrugs acting nonchalant, "She wants to visit her sister. I am sure that is allowed."

He shakes his head, "Not when her sister is you." He looks around with disgust, "This is where you choose to live? You could have had so much more."

She laughs, "With you all I get is controlled. At least here I am free."

He grabs her arm roughly, "You better remember what you owe me."

She yanks her arm away, "How could I forget? You keep reminding me. I did my time. I owe you nothing else. I gave you my life."

He walks around her and pulls Brooke out of her chair, "It's time for us to go. And your debt came back when you moved here."

Brooke looks back at her, "Zoe, please."

Zoe walks in front of him, "You need to let her go."

He pushes Brooke towards Candice and grabs Zoe's cheeks between his fingers, "You better be careful or are you forgetting who you are talking to?"

She pushes his hand back, "A coward who picks on woman."

He slaps her so hard across the face that she stumbles back. Wade charges forward but is stopped by Lavon. Zoe turns back, "Proving my point."

Ethan yells, "I will take everything away from you, you little bitch and I will enjoy it!"

Zoe screams, "I have nothing for you to take anymore! You took it all when I was 18!"

He laughs, "You have that little practice. I think I am going to watch as they bulldoze it down to the ground."

She pokes him in the chest with her finger, "You so much as lay a hand on that practice and I will…"

He looks at her expectantly, "What? You will what? There is nothing that you can do to me!"

She glares, "Why do you care where I live? I am not your daughter and you made it clear a long time ago that you didn't want me."

He sighs, "Well, once I found out Brooke was an idiot I-"

Zoe interrupt him, "What? She was only 8."

He scowls, "And by the time you were 8 you could do high school math. You were a genius. You had my last name. I needed the legacy to go on."

She grimaces, "Fake legacy. I am not your daughter and I never have been. And I would have made that clear from the start. I did make that clear."

He just smiles, "Doesn't matter. You failed when you moved back here. I told you what would happen, Zoe. You only have yourself to blame."

Zoe shakes her head, "No you said that if I didn't try your path that you would make sure my dad suffered. I tried. I didn't like it. And unless you see ghosts, my father is dead."

Ethan shrugs, "The threat doesn't end with a death. I will give you one more chance, Zoe. Come back with us or I will see you living in a gutter."

She backs up, "I rather live in a gutter than ever be around you again."

He nods, "Very well." He turns back, "Maybe you can talk some sense into your daughter. Come on, Brooke." Before he walks out he adds, "Oh and if you could thank Lemon Breeland for the call, I would be grateful."

Zoe turns around to face Lemon, "Y-you called him?"

Lemon reaches out, "I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Zoe steps away from her touch, "How could you? I know you didn't like me for leaving but I never thought you could be so horrible."

Lemon cries, "I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Zoe lets the tears fall, "Forgive you? Like you forgave me? No, I can NEVER forgive you. He has my sister!"

Lemon starts to sob and turns into her dad's embrace. Zoe turns to her mother, "Don't think you can change my mind."

Candice touches the bruise on Zoe's cheek, "I know. I will take care of Brooke. I won't let him hurt her."

Zoe breathes heavily, "You should take Brooke and get out.

Candice sighs, "Not all of us are as strong as you, Zoe."

She walks out and Zoe starts to hyperventilate as the tears fall faster and faster down her face. Wade pulls her to him and hugs her. He kisses the top of her head, "I am so sorry, Zo."

She steps back, "Don't. Please."

She turns away and walks out leaving a stunned crowd behind her.

* * *

Lavon walks into the kitchen and sees Zoe with a bag of frozen peas on her bruised cheek. He sits next to her, "Are you ok, Big Z?"

Zoe shakes her head, "I don't know what I am. I just want to be happy, Lavon. Why can't I have that?"

He puts his arm around her shoulders, "You can, Zo. Just give it time. Now that everyone knows…"

Zoe sniffles as she holds back her tears, "No, I have to go back, Lavon. I have to make sure my sister is ok. I can't leave her alone." She sets the peas down, "When I left I found this amazing school for her. It was far away from him, but she refused to go and I left anyway. I didn't know it would be this bad. If I had…"

He looks up from her cheek where the bruise had formed, "You can't save everyone. Sometimes you have to do what is right for you."

She lays her head on his shoulder, "And how do I know what that is? How does anyone? She is my sister. I can't abandon her."

He sighs, "I know, but you have to tell everyone this time. The right way."

She laughs, "I know. Will you come with me?"

He nods and they get in his car to drive to the Rammer Jammer.

* * *

Wade didn't know how he managed to pour drinks and take orders when all he can think about is Zoe. There was so much he didn't know. And he couldn't be blamed for that. She hadn't told anyone what she was going through. And now? He was going to lose her again. He could feel it. She would feel obligated to protect her sister and this town.

Lemon and George sit at the bar. Lemon was still crying, but trying to hide it, "I didn't know he was that bad. I made a mistake. She will forgive me, right?"

Wade shrugs, "I don't know, Lemon." He groans, "How did we not see it? How did she hide how upset she was? She had to have known that whole day."

George shakes his head, "We did notice we just didn't care enough to ask. We were too busy thinking of ourselves."

Lemon nods, "It's true. That whole day she was acting off. And I just ignored it because I wanted to enjoy my day."

Wade frowns, "Maybe Brooke was right. We were bad friends."

* * *

**Graduation Day**

Wade picks up George and Lemon first. They were all in great moods and couldn't wait to finally graduate. Lemon jumps in the back seat, "Go, Wade, go. I need to see Zoe, tell her about the awesome summer we are about to have. The last time we can be crazy."

Wade looks at her in the rearview mirror, "Ok, where is Lemon and what did you do to her?"

George laughs, "She has been like this all morning. I think Zoe has finally rubbed off on her."

Lemon slaps his arm, "Stop it! We only have 3 more months before we officially grow up. I am going to enjoy it with my amazing boyfriend and best friends."

Wade grins, "Hell yes! Now let's go get my girl and graduate!"

They all whoop and holler until they reach Zoe's house. Wade honks and then jumps out of the car and runs up to the door. When she opens it and walks out he picks her up and kisses her, missing the paleness of her face and watery eyes.

Wade sets her down, "Are you excited, babe? We are finally graduating."

She smiles briefly, "I know, I am excited, but I am going to miss it. We had so much fun."

He grins and takes her hand, "We will still have fun, Zo. This is just the beginning of our life together."

She gives him a pained expression, "Wade, I have to tell you something."

He shakes his head, "Lemon and George are waiting. We can talk later. Come on, smile. This is a happy day."

Zoe smiles and no one sees how hard she is struggling not to cry."

* * *

**present day**

Wade sets down the glass he was holding, "She was trying to tell me, but I brushed her off. Every time she pulled me aside…Why am I such an idiot?"

Lemon touches his hand across the bar, "I think she tried to tell us all. I remember she kept saying 'Lemon, everything is going to change.' I thought…I just thought she was trying to psych me out or something."

Zoe and Lavon enter the bar and Zoe stands up on a chair, "Hey! I need everyone to listen!" When everyone goes quiet she continues, "I have to move back to New York." The whole bar starts to erupt with voices. She holds up her hands to silence them, "My sister needs me. Now more than ever. I'm sorry. Maybe once she is 18 I can move back. If anyone wants to talk to me I will be at this table. I will miss you all very much."

She sits down and multiple people come up to her and hug her. After almost the whole bar is done, Wade, George and Lemon sit across from her.

Lemon starts first, "I am so sorry, Zo. You shouldn't have to leave."

Zoe smiles sadly, "What if it was Magnolia? Wouldn't you do the same?" Lemon nods and Zoe continues, "I have no choice. I never had a choice."

George frowns, "I am a lawyer. I can help you. Maybe get her emancipated or get you custody. There has to be something."

Zoe grabs his hand, "That is very sweet of you, but none of that would stop him. George, I have to thank you. You have been so nice to me since I got back. You have no idea what that means to me."

George half smiles, "You are my friend, Zoe. At the time, I could understand the desire to leave. If I had known the real reason I would have stopped you."

She laughs, "I know. Which is why I ultimately decided not to say anything. Plus you were all so happy. I couldn't ruin that."

Lemon shakes her head, "No, you should have told us. We would have figured something out."

Zoe sighs, "We were 18. I agree I should have said something, but I was so scared. I was so young. My whole world was being torn from me and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Wanda stops by with a bag of ice, "Put this in your cheek. That looks brutal."

Zoe smiles and does as she says, "Thank you."

Wade frowns, "Does that hurt?"

She shrugs, "It's only a dull throb, nothing I can't handle. That was the hardest slap I have ever felt, though."

Wade curls his hands into fists, "You should have let me punch him for that."

Lavon laughs, "That would have made everything worse."

Zoe nods in agreement, "As much as I would have enjoyed that, he would have ruined you. He is a spiteful man."

Brooke runs in yelling, "Zoe! Zoe!"

Zoe turns around and her arms are filled with a sobbing girl, "Brooke? What are you doing? This is going to make everything worse."

Brooke pulls back, grinning, "No, mom did it. She found a way to set me free."

Candice walks in a little winded, "I convinced Ethan to send her away to a school that was very strict and inescapable."

Zoe frowns, "And it's in Bluebell?"

Candice laughs, "No, its fake. I have been planning this for a while. I called someone to help me put up a fake website and fake number that would go to an actor friend of mine who would pretend to be the principal."

Zoe raises a brow, "And what if he wants to visit to make sure she is there?"

Candice smiles, looking proud of herself, "There is a strict no parents rule. Can't have the kids distracted from their studies. Don't worry I have thought of everything. Son now I have 1 question. Will you take her in and watch her?"

Zoe grins, "Of course, mom. Thank you."

Candice touches her daughter's cheek, "All I ever wanted was your happiness and Brooke's too."

Zoe wipes at the tears, "What about you? Why do you stay with him?"

Candice sighs, "He was a good man when I met him. Kind and funny. Do you remember what it was like before we sent you here?"

Zoe shakes her head, "Hardly. I just remember him not wanting me anymore."

Candice frowns, "Oh, honey, he loved you so much. When he found out you weren't his it was like everything in him broke. He tried, but he couldn't look at you anymore without hurting, so he sent you away."

Zoe looks down, "What about Brooke? She is his."

Candice looks over to where Brooke is standing, "She looks too much like you. It's not her fault or yours, but he couldn't take it."

Brooke sniffles as tears fall, "It's not fair." She looks over at Zoe, "I would rather be here with Zoe anyways. He could fall off a cliff for all I care."

Candice sighs heavily, "I have a fake plane to catch. I will try to call whenever I can. I expect you to answer from now on."

Zoe smiles, "Of course. Bye mom."

Brooke hugs her, "Thank you so much."

She nods and walks out. Zoe turns to the others and puts her arms out, "Looks like I am not going anywhere."

Brooke grins, "We are going to have so much fun!"

Zoe nods, "Oh yes. Going to school and studying. Oh and town events. I am going to enjoy dressing you up." She gasps with excitement, "I can make you a Belle. Oh, my God you would look adorable in those southern dresses."

Brooke groans, "I really hate you."

Zoe laughs, "Nah, sis, you love me."

Lemon grins, "Now that's the Zoe we know."

George nods, "She's back."

Wade just stares in awe as the woman in front of them transforms back into the girl he loved. Or still loves. He wasn't sure. All he knows now is that he missed her and now that she was back he was in trouble. He felt his anger fade and something strange but familiar fills his heart. She is back.

* * *

**A/N: So the secret of why she left is out and a noble one it was. I hope you aren't disappointed. I had a couple ideas on what it was, but i thought this was the best way to go and would make the most sense. **

**The next chapter is going to be a good one so please keep reading and review as always. I love your thoughts and opinions. And thank you for being so invested in my story. It means a lot to me.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: Heat Waves and Drunken Nights

Zoe laughs as her sister complains about the heat a couple days later. Bluebell was experiencing a heat wave and Brooke was unfortunate enough to be there to "suffer" through it. Zoe smiles, "There is only one way to survive heat like this and that is to wear as little as possible. Bikini tops and short shorts or even a mini skirt. But that is only during a heat wave. If I catch you any other day there will be hell to pay."

Brooke puts on her bikini top and some shorts, "If I had known this place would literally turn into hell, I would have…Nah I still rather be here."

Zoe puts on her bikini and shorts and sighs, "Trust me this place is a lot more fun than it looks and you already made a friend out of Rose."

Brooke follows her out and to Lavon's kitchen. He was shirtless and cooking. He smiles up at them, "Mornin' girls. Enjoyin' the heat wave?"  
Brooke shakes her head, "No! This is the literal meaning of hell. How do you all survive this?"

He grins, "Its Bluebell. And this is a day when hot and bothered take on a whole new meaning."

Zoe grimaces, "Can we not tell my 16 year old sister about being hot and bothered? People do act a little crazy, but that is no excuse for you to get too crazy, got it?"

Brooke shakes her head, "I am not even going to move."

Zoe laughs, "Good to know."

Wade walks in shirtless and wearing aviators. He looks around with a smile, "Well, I must say, I do love the view of ladies in a heat wave."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Can you people stop reminding me that's its hot. I am trying not to think about it."

Wade leans against the counter, "But it is the best excuse to lose your…" He sends a sultry smile Zoe's way, "inhibitions. Forget the past. Don't think about the future."

Zoe bites her lip to stop the shudder that wanted to makes its way through her body, "Ignore him, Brooke. He is the craziest one of all."

Wade laughs and walks around behind her and leans in so close she can almost feel his lips on her neck, "Don't you remember when you were 16? How much fun we had? Let loose."

Zoe closes her eyes and resists the urge to touch him. Brooke looks between the two, "I am going to go find Rose before these two jump each other. That would be awkward."

Lavon nods "Let me drive you to town."

Wade sits next to her and raises a brow suggestively, "So, Zo, what do you say we get crazy?"

Zoe shakes her head and pours ice cold water on him, "I think you need to cool down and I need to go to work."

She gets up and walks out the door. Wade watches her and sighs. He didn't know if it was the heat or if it was seeing her in that bikini top, but he was determined to get that girl in his bed. Maybe then he could finally get rid of this attraction. He just needed to get her out of his system. Deep down he knew that wasn't true but he chooses to ignore that.

* * *

Lemon sits in Zoe's office, waiting to see her. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she was not leaving here until Zoe Hart was her friend again. The last time they had talked was when they thought she was leaving. But since then Zoe has been giving her a cold shoulder. The thought of cold reminds Lemon to turn on a fan. It was way too hot.

Zoe walks in and stops, "Lemon? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Brick is here."

Lemon shakes her head, "No, no I am fine. I came to see you. To talk to you."

Zoe sighs and sits behind her desk, "Oh. Look, Lemon. I have to work an-"

Lemon puts up her hand, "I am not leaving until you hear me out. You can't keep avoidin' me."

Zoe runs a hand through her hair, "Fine. Say what you have to say."

Lemon nods, "I know what I did was stupid and I really am sorry. If I had known…No that shouldn't matter. It was mean. It was just so hard seeing you again and I didn't want to forgive you. I thought that if I found out the truth it would be easier to hate you, but then when he came and he…he hit you I realized that I don't hate you. I love you. You were my best friend and I need you back. I need to tell you things. Things that I can't tell anyone else. Please, please forgive me."

Zoe didn't know what to do. It was true she was still mad at Lemon for doing what she did, but that had resulted in Brooke moving here. And she did miss Lemon. No one could ever measure up to her as a best friend. Zoe closes her eyes, "Ok, I guess it was partly my fault for not telling anyone what was really going on, but you know things won't go back to the way they were before. That is something that has to be worked up to and even then it won't be the same. We are both different people now."

Lemon smiles, "I know that, but it will be nice just to have you in my life again. I just wish all those years hadn't passed in between."

Zoe sighs, "Maybe it was best. We will never know. We can't change the past."

Lemon laughs, "We can only build a better future."

Zoe rolls her eyes, "That was cheesy."

Lemon gets up, "I will let you get to work now. I will see you around, Zo."

She walks out and considers what Zoe said. She was right. Nothing could go back to the way it was but she was determined to make Zoe Hart her best friend again. And before her wedding. She still needed that maid of honor and Magnolia was great, but could care less about filling the position. Now everything was going according to plan. At least she hopes it is.

* * *

Zoe is about to close up when Wade walks in. She raises a brow, "Wade, I am closing."

He smiles, "Sorry, Doc, but I got this cut and I think I may need some stitches."

Zoe sighs, "Alright, head on back. I will be in in a minute."

This day was not going her way. She just wanted to get home and jump in the pond or something. At least strip down to something that wouldn't hold the heat in. She grabs a couple of things she might need and heads in after him. She tries to concentrate on the task but it was hard when he was sitting in front of her half naked. She finally finishes and turns to leave.

Wade grabs her hand, "Where are you going, Doc?"

She shrugs, "I told you I was closing up. Brick went home already and I would like to do the same thing."

He smirks, "Well, the way I see it is no one else is around. Just you and me. I'm already half naked and this heat wave has got me craving a little bit of crazy." He steps closer to her, "What about you? Don't you remember what it was like? My hands all over you." He grabs her hand and puts it on his chest, "Your hands all over me."

Zoe bites her lip and stares at his sweaty muscles. She shouldn't. She looks up and before she can argue he has his lips on hers. Zoe forgets everything that she was thinking. The only thing that is clear is Wade and getting him against her. He lifts her so she is sitting on the edge of the exam table and she lies back as he starts to climb on top of her.

He pulls off her shirt, "I am going to finally get you out of my system, Zoe Hart."

She freezes. That is not what she expected to hear. She pushes him off her and lets out confused groan. She tugs her shirt back on and jumps off the table, "I am not a one night stand, Wade."

Wade frowns, "That isn't…Zoe…"

She turns back on him with tears in her eyes, "God, Wade, I know what I did was wrong all that time ago and I have apologized more than enough times for it, but for you to use me this way?" She shakes her head, "There are plenty of places with loose woman in or around this town. Why don't you go find one of them and just leave me the hell alone?"

She walks out and he just stares after not knowing what to feel. He had hurt her. That was never his intention. He thought that she would be on the same page as him. He puts his head in his hands. He just didn't know what to think or feel anymore.

* * *

Lemon is sitting at home when Zoe knocks on the door. She smiles, "Hi. This is an unexpected, but pleasant surprise. What ca-"

Zoe cuts her off, "You want to be friends with me again so let's start. We are going out and getting drunk. Brooke said she was staying at Rose so I have no one to worry about."

Lemon hesitates, "I don't know… I have to run errands for my wedding and…" She looks on the expression on Zoe's face, "But it can wait. You obviously need a friend."

Zoe nods, "That I do. Now we can go anywhere, but the Rammer Jammer."

Lemon sighs as realization hits her, "Wade did something stupid, didn't he?"

Zoe just rolls her eyes and pulls Lemon out the door and to her car. They go to the only other bar in Bluebell. And Zoe insists on them getting drunk. By the time they were done they could barely stand up straight. Zoe complains, "Wade is such a jerk! Treating me like I am some random stranger he met in a bar! What is that about?"

Lemon slurs, "Men are stupid. They only think of themselves!"

Zoe frowns, "What is your problem? Did George do something?"

Lemon shakes her head, "Zoe, I have a secret. A big terrible secret that I have never told anyone."

Zoe laughs, "I know what that is like. Tell me. I can keep a secret."

Lemon sighs, "When George was in New York we were together, but not together. It was complicated. Anyways, I had an affair with Mayor Lavon Hayes."

Zoe literally falls off her seat. Lemon screeches and helps her up. Zoe sits back down and stares with her mouth open, "You mean the one whose property I live on? The one that used to be a professional football player? That Lavon Hayes?"

Lemon nods, "I was so lonely and I thought George was never coming back and there was no way I was movin' to New York. I mean, can you imagine?"

Zoe start to laugh uncontrollably and soon Lemon joins her. Zoe grabs Lemon's hand suddenly, "Did you love him?"

Lemon shrugs, "I don't know. Oh, Zoe, I am so scared that George is going to find out and leave me. I have loved George my whole life. I am nothin' without him."

Zoe shakes her head, "Don't worry. I am sure he will understand. It was a long time ago. That's what love is. Understanding."

Lemon smiles, "You think so?"

Zoe stands up, "I actually have no idea. I am drunk. We should walk. I feel like walking. Do you?"

Lemon hops up and puts her arm through Zoe's, "Sure. Where?"

Zoe shrugs, "I don't know."

They wander aimlessly around town for a while before Zoe grins, "I am starving. We should stop at the Dixie Stop."

Lemon stops, "It's closed, Zo."

Zoe looks her in the eye and smiles, "So? We will leave the money on the counter."

Lemon sighs, "You are trouble, Zoe Hart. Big, fat trouble, but hell, I have missed that."

They sneak to the front of the store and look around nervously. Zoe pulls out a bobby pin and pokes around until it unlocks. She cries out triumphantly and they giggle as they search the store with only their phone lights. They are about to leave when blue and red lights flash and they scream.

* * *

Wade and George arrive at the sheriff's station a couple hours later in time to hear Lemon say, "How do you always manage to get me in these situations?"

Zoe shrugs, "I'm drunk. I don't really know how we got here. Why would you listen to me anyways?"

Lemon frowns, "I don't know. Maybe because I am drunk too. Or because you know how to convince me to do anything."

Zoe laughs, "I just said, 'I'm hungry. We should break into the Dixie Stop.' You could have said no Zoe you are being crazy. We aren't teenagers anymore. Instead you just go right along with it. I thought you were the voice of reason."

George clears his throat, "Come on, girls, there is no need to argue. You are both obviously drunk."

Zoe grins, "Hey, George. I know a secret about Lemon. Wanna hear?"

Lemon grabs her, "You wouldn't dare!"

Zoe just smirks, "When we were 10 or 11 sh-"

Lemon begs her, "Zoe, I swear on my life if you fini-"

Zoe talks louder, "She snuck into your room and watched you sleep."

Lemon lays her head on the bars in shame, "Oh, God. I hate you, Zoe Hart!"

Wade bursts out laughing, "Did she really do that?"

Zoe glares, "I called Lavon. Why are you here?"

Wade raises a brow, "Uh, you said that when I answered the phone. How drunk are you?"

Lemon looks back up, "When Zoe was 13 she stole a pair of Wade's boxers."

Zoe gasps, "You dared me to do that!"

Lemon gives her a self-satisfied look, "But you didn't want anyone to ever find out."

George shakes his head, "We get it. You both are creepy. Can we get you out of here now?"

Lemon nods, "I guess so. I am tired."

Wade laughs, "Burglarizin' will do that to you."

Zoe scowls and mocks his accent, "We weren't burglarizing', and we put money on the counter."

Wade steps back as the sheriff opens the door and they step out. George puts his arms around Lemon's waist, "Let's get you to bed."

They walk out and Wade tries to help Zoe balance but she pushes his hands away, "I am fine. I don't need your help. I called Lavon."

Wade sighs, "Well I am who you get. Now come on before you pass out on the floor."

Zoe stumbles after him and gets into his car. Wade starts driving and starts talking, "Look, I wasn't trying to use you. I just…I thought that if I slept with you one last time the feelings that I still have for you would go away. I see now…" He trails off when he looks over and sees she is passed out. He was going to have to apologize when she was sober. He gently whispers, "I love you, Zoe Hart, and I am afraid that you are going to leave me again."

* * *

**a/n: Well these people have all sorts of crazy problems but as Zoe and Lemon are on the mend Zoe and Wade are falling farther away from each other. Will they ever just see how much they love each other? (I am talking the show and my story)**

**So i used the heat wave because i love that episode and how everyone in town uses it to be crazy. I used it to make everyone a little crazy. Plus i love when Zoe pours that ice water on him. **

**So i hope you enjoyed and please please please keep up the reviews. They make my days so much better.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7: Zoe's Past

Zoe wakes up the next morning with a pounding head. She suddenly remembers why she should never drink that much. She slowly sits up and has only one thought: coffee. She slowly gets up and notices she is wearing her pajamas. How had that happened? Did Wade dress her?

Brooke grins over at her, "Don't worry. I was the one to change you. You were pretty out of it. Kept mumbling strange things."

Zoe just grunts as she walks into the bathroom. Her hair was a mess so she just puts it up in a quick pony tail and walks out. She looks at Brooke, "I will be at Lavon's, hopefully dead."

Brooke laughs and throws down the magazine she was reading, "I will walk with you. You look awful."

Zoe grimaces, "Thanks."

They walk into the kitchen and Zoe sighs with relief at the smell of coffee. She pours herself a cup and sits on a stool with her head in her hands. Lavon and Wade walk in from wherever they were hiding and stare at her, "What?"

Lavon shrugs, "Nothing. You just don't look too good. Lavon Hayes thinks you went a little crazy."

Wade grins, "She went a lot crazy."

Brooke hands her a bottle of pills, "This is nothing. She once had to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. She was a loose cannon. I can't count the number of time Mom or Dad had to pick her up and make sure she was still alive."

Zoe glares at her, "You make me sound so bad."

Brooke just shrugs, "Hey, you still went to that school and graduated highest in your class." She frowns, "Did you know mom was looking into a rehab for you, but Dad said no. He said that you would get over it. He was right."

Lavon frowns, "You are an alcoholic? Maybe I should keep a better eye on my liquor."

Zoe shakes her head then winces, "I'm not an alcoholic. I was going through a rough time."

Brooke nods, "It's true. If she wasn't out drinking she was in her room ignoring the rest of us."

Zoe groans, "Can we stop talking about this, please? It was a phase. I'm over it."

Wade frowns, "When was this?"

Zoe looks up at him, "When I first moved to New York until…I don't know."

Brooke smiles, "Until you had to actually start your intern thing. I think it was almost 4 years. Maybe you should have gone to rehab."

Zoe nods, "Maybe. Doesn't matter. I got over it and now I am sitting here with a hangover. Hmmm…"

Lavon sighs, "If you were that miserable there, you should have moved back, Zo. Your father would have given up everything for your happiness."

Zoe curls her finger tightly around her mug, "He shouldn't have to. I'm back now. That is all that matters."

Brooke grins, "And speaking of being here…" She laughs at the look Zoe gives her and continues, "Rose and I were invited to this party that Frederick Dean is having. I guess Rose has a huge crush on him but he is dating Magnolia or something which I don't understand. Rose is so much prettier…"

Zoe rolls her eyes, "Get on with it, Brooke."

Brooke backtracks, "Well, can I go? Rose really needs my support."

Zoe sighs, "I guess so. Just don't drink and if you do don't drive."

Brooke raises a brow, "I don't even have a car."

Zoe smiles, "I know. I thought I would say it just in case. And also if you do drink call me to give you a ride home. I prefer it if you stay sober but I am a little realistic. Also don't let anyone put anything in your drink. That happened to me once. I am still not sure what happened that night."

Brooke smirks, "We are in Bluebell not New York. And I won't drink. I would hate to look as awful as you. I'm going to call Rose." She hops off the stool and walks to the carriage house.

Lavon shakes his head, "What was your life like in New York? I know you were unhappy, but it sounds like you were in a darker place than that."

Zoe takes a drink of her coffee, "Trust me, Lavon, you don't want to know. I made many mistakes back then and I did a lot of stupid things."

Wade sits across from her, "Tell us. How did you get out of it?"

Zoe takes a deep breath, "George. He helped me."

Wade frowns, "Why didn't he ever say anything?"

She shrugs, "I asked him not to. I was almost to the point of no return when George walked into the bar…"

* * *

**New York, 4 years earlier**

Zoe is on the dance floor with some guy she didn't know and she didn't even care. She could barely stand anymore and she could feel his hands all over her. A part of her wanted to push him away, but she didn't have the energy plus it didn't really matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Nothing would ever matter again. She gasps as someone grabs her from behind and punches the other guy in the face. She tries to struggle, but easily gives up.

George sets her down outside the door, "Zoe Hart! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zoe falls into him, "George? What are you doing here?" But it came out in a slurred mumble that he could barely understand.

He puts her arm around his neck and picks her up, "I am taking you home."

Zoe shakes her head, "I don't want to go home."

He ignores her and the next thing she knows is she is in a strange apartment and George is sitting in a chair next to her. She tries to keep her eyes open, but there didn't seem to be a point. She wakes up a few hours later in a cold sweat. She sits up and regrets the motion, "Where the hell am I?"

George sits next to her on the bed, "You are at my house. I found you in some bar drunker than Crazy Earl. What is going on?"

Zoe falls back onto the pillow, "I just needed to forget."

George frowns, "Forget what?"

She groans, "Everything, ok. My life here isn't exactly ideal. My life in general sucks. So I drink it all away. Now leave me alone."

He shakes his head, "I can't do that. What happened to you? Why did you leave?"

She smirks, "I can ask you the same question."

He sighs, "I needed something different."

She closes her eyes, trying to stop the pain, "Me too. Now can we drop this?"

George lies down next to her, "You hurt us, Zo. Leavin' the way you did."

She turns on her side to face him, "I know. But it was necessary. I miss it and all of you. So much."

He turns his head, "Then why don't you move back?"

She picks at the sheet nervously, "I can't. Don't ask things like that anymore. I like to keep my secrets to myself."

He nods, "Fine. But you are going to stop this drinkin', Zoe Hart."

She lifts a brow, "And why should I?"

He grins, "Because one day, you are going to want to go back and you do not want to be the mess that I came across last night. That guy was all over you. If I didn't have to worry about you fallin' over I would have hit him a few more times."

She laughs, "There are worse guys out there. Trust me." She closes her eyes, "George, I am so messed up. I can't even breathe anymore. I don't know what to do. I just want to be able to feel again."

He puts a hand on her cheek, "Then sober your ass up and take life seriously. You will end up where you are supposed to be. You will find the happiness you are looking for. I will help you."

She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, George."

* * *

**present day**

She sighs heavily as she finishes the story, "And that was how George and I ended up having a long, sordid affair." They both sputter and she laughs, "I am just kidding. George and I have never slept together. I was just curious to see how you would react. Worth it."

Wade rolls his eyes, "So, George was like your rehab."

She nods, "Kinda, yeah. Bet he wasn't too happy with me last night. Especially since I got Lemon so drunk. She is a lot more fun drunk." She glances at Lavon, "Tells me all her deep dark secrets."

His eyes widen, "She, uh, does, does she?" He looks at the clock, "Look at the time. I got to go…do something else."

She laughs and Wade watches him with confusion, "What is his problem?"

Zoe shrugs, "He is Lavon Hayes, Mayor of Bluebell. Very busy man."

Wade scratches the back of his head, feeling a little awkward, "So, uh, last night I was trying to apologize and you kinda passed out. I wanted you to know that I wasn't trying to use you I just wanted my feelings to go away. It was stupid and wrong and I am sorry."

She thinks back a dimly recalls being in the car and hearing him say…She looks up in shock, "Its fine. I think the heat made me a little oversensitive yesterday."

Wade sighs with relief, "So, we are good?"

She nods and finishes off her coffee. He loved her. That is what she had heard him say. She wanted to reassure him and tell him that she wasn't going anywhere, but she was sure she hadn't been supposed to hear that. Everything between them is so complicated and she didn't know if they would ever be able to get passed it.

* * *

Wade is working when George and Lemon sit at the bar. He walks over and leans on his elbows, "So, George, why didn't you tell any of us that you ran into Zoe in New York?"

Lemon's head snaps up, "What? When? What?"

George scratches the back of his head, "Uh, yeah. She asked me not to. She was in a bad place and fate brought me to the right place at the right time, I guess."

Lemon frowns, "What do you mean bad place? Did she tell you why she left back then?"

He shakes his head, "No, she refused to even talk about that. She didn't really say anything about her life there. Just how much she missed Bluebell and that she liked being a doctor. I didn't know where she was living or that she even had a sister."

Wade raises a brow, "And you never thought that was weird."

George laughs, "Of course I thought it was weird. But I was trying to help her and any time I brought up anything about her life there, she would go back to her dark place. So I talked to her about the things that made her happy and it got her through. Nothing else mattered."

Lemon sighs, "Was she really that bad?"

George nods, "Worse actually. But she is better now except last night."

Lemon runs a hand through her hair, "If I had known I would have made her do something else."

Wade rolls his eyes, "Last night was nothing'. That was just her blowing off steam. She is allowed to do that."

Lemon was looking at the corner of the bar, "Did you know Zoe was here? But I can't see who she is with."

They all look over.

* * *

Zoe sneaks Lavon into the Rammer Jammer and they sit in a hidden corner in the back. Lavon sits in a huff, "What the hell is this about?"

Zoe sighs, "I know about you and Lemon. Why didn't you say anything?"

Lavon looks up with annoyance, "It's not like that is public knowledge. It was a secret affair, and I loved her. I think I still might love her."

Zoe touches his hand, "Oh, Lavon, I am so sorry. How did that even happen?"

Lavon laughs, "It is such a long story and all that matters is it ended and she is marrying George."

Zoe nods, "Those two have been together for so long. I know that isn't want you want to hear, but George is a good guy. And so are you. I would envy Lemon that choice."

Lavon raises a brow, "Is there something you are trying to say?"

She laughs, "No, not at all. Sorry. Who are you?"

He frowns, "Lavon Hayes."

She shakes her head, "No, you are Mayor Lavon Hayes. You were the NFL linebacker who won 2 super bowls. Any girl will be lucky to have you and it is Lemon's loss. So you are going to stop pining and get out there."

Lavon grins, "You are right, Big Z. And now I am going to help you stop sneaking glances at Wade."

She looks back at him, "What? I am not doing that. You are crazy."

Lavon gives her an 'are you serious' look and laughs, "You pine too Zoe and I don't know if it is healthy for you. Maybe it is better if you both just move on."

Zoe looks down at her hands, "I don't know if I can. I have never been in love with anyone else. I don't think I ever can be."

Lavon smiles and touches her hand, "Sometimes it doesn't hurt to try."

* * *

Wanda walks back to the bar, "She is talking to Lavon and it seems pretty intimate to me. They were holdin' hands and everythin'. Do you think they are together? That would be so amazin'."

Brooke and Rose walk up. Rose sits, "Who is together?"

Wanda grins, "Lavon and Zoe."

Brooke snickers, "You mean as in dating? Um, no. We sleep in the same carriage house and she is in that bed every night. By herself."

Wanda shrugs, "What if it just happened?"

Brooke rolls her eyes and yells, "Hey Zoe! Are you and Lavon dating?"

Zoe looks up shocked, "What? No that is weird."

Lavon raises a brow, "Why? You just said that any girl would be lucky to have me. What's wrong with me?"

She shakes her head, "Do you want to date me, Lavon?"

He makes a face, "No, that would be weird."

She looks back, "Exactly. Lavon is like my…best friend? Yeah best friend. That's it. Now stop your gossiping and get back to work or whatever."

Brooke turns back to the others, "See. Zoe has no interest in Lavon and vice versa. So shut up."

Wade sighs, "This is ridiculous."

Lemon nods, "I think we all need to stop obsessin' over Zoe. We are all friends now, so we should just move on and get to our daily lives again."

George grins, "Exactly. Like planning our wedding. It is coming up and I know how you like things to work out perfectly."

* * *

**A/N: So this is more of a filler chapter before the good stuff happens. A little insight to what Zoe was like in New York and all that. Plus some little goofy tidbits.**

**I havent decided yet if Lemon and George will actually go through with the wedding or not. They didn't in the show, but a lot of that had to do with Zoe and they are just friends in this story. Like I said, it is something that i am struggling with.**

**I think in the next chapter there is going to be a sweet Zoe and Brick moment. So please keep reading and keep up the reviews. You know I love them. :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
